Always
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are married but there's a war going on and Dimitri is forcibly sent to Afghanistan to serve in the military. *This might be a One-Shot but I might continue.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy!**

***Dimitri is 31 years old and Rose is 24 years old.***

**Oh, this story is kinda long (i think) anyways Enjoy and Review? :) or Not...**

**The morning sun woke me up**, groaning I rolled over on my side meeting beautiful dark chocolate eyes. The eyes of my husband Dimitri Belikov.

I smiled at him and he smiled back and leaned in giving me a passionate kiss, "Good morning Roza." he whispered against my lips.

"Good morning Comrade." My happiness faded when I saw the calander.

Today is May 1st our fourth anniversary but also the day Dimitri is being sent to the military to fight in Afghanistan by force.

Dimitri pulled my body next to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

We sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company.

This just isn't fair! The day of all days my husband has to be sent off to serve in and on _our_ honeymoon! It just isn't fair.

My thoughts were interruped when I felt his hand on my flat belly.

I knew how much Dimitri loved kids and wanted a few more.

We do have three daughters. I had a son but I misscarried when I was six months pregnant. It took me a _year_ to get me out of my depression. Dimitri said I needed to be strong for our family he even said it's breaking our daughters hearts and they cried that I hadn't smiled or bonded with them. I signed not wanting to think about that...

Dimitri gave me a small smile, "Roza it's going to be okay."

It always seemed like he knew what I was thinking.

I shook my head. "No it won't...this is our fourth anniversary and we can't even spend the day with each other..."

Dimitri held my hand his thumb rubbing the emrald on my wedding ring, "We still have to six o'clock...let's have a family day."

I smiled and hugged him he hugged me back.

The door flew open to our daughters.

Mariya Yeva Belikova (she's 7),

Kenzie Natilee Belikova (she's 5), and

Alara Janine Vasilia Belikova (she's 2).

They jumped on our bed hugging us, "Mommy we go to park?" asked Alara.

She's so cute! She's Dimitri's little image.

I smiled and nodded. Dimitri was holding Alara and Kenzie in his arms.

The girls cheered and there was a rumbling sound.

Kenzie blushed, "I'm hungry."

Dimitri chuckled and looked at me, "Roza, it's your day to cook."

Before I could say anything Mariya gave Dimitri a pleading look if he could cook for them.

I gasped pretending i'm offended, "I'm not _that _bad of a cook."

Alara and Kenzie glanced looks at eachother.

Mariya shook her head looking at me, "You're not that _bad_ at cooking Mom, but Daddy cooks _way_ better," she then put her hands up in surrounder, "Just saying."

I rolled my eyes pullyfully, "Whatever girls."

They then left going into the kitchen.

Dimitri and I took a quick shower and got dressed.

He was in his military attire.

I swear that fits his body and he looked sexy! It literally took some self control of me not having my way with him until I couldn't walk while we were alone in the room.

Dimitri smirked at me and pinned me to the wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist he pressed his body against mine and began kissing me down my neck...

"Roza, I want you." I could _feel _how much he wanted me.

His russian accent was husky and turned me on even more.

I leaned in and bit his neck, "Then have me."

A soft moan left my mouth when he began sucking on my weak spot.

He slowly moved his hand up my shirt and I felt his hand going to my breast when we heard,

"Daddy we're-"

Me and Dimitri quickly seperated to see Mariya cover her eyes and leave, "I witnessed nothing!"

I blushed and Dimitri chuckled, "Poor Mariya."

I nodded, "Let's just get breakfast out the way."

It seemed like the right moment before there would be any more distractions.

Dimitri cooked a big meal.

The girls got their appetite from me but they all look exactly like Dimitri with his brown hair and eyes.

Their hair is long to their backs and wavy like mine and they all are obsessed with anything cowboy material.

The only thing different is their personalities.

Mariya acts like me, Kenzie is kinda anti social but has a good deal of friends, and Alara is bubbly and very sociable. I blame that on Lissa.

**After we ate breakfast we went to the park** where it was packed with families, most of them with their husbands in the military.

i signed. Dimitri held my hand, "Roza don't worry."

He then gave me a kiss.

We heard our girls giggling.

"Daddy?" Kenzie asked.

He looked down at her, "Yes?"

She then touched Dimitri's leg and said, "Tag you're it!"  
The girls then ran around the park screaming and giggling.

Dimitri chuckled I smirked and took off with my girls.

Dimitri began catching up with me and because i got distracted i tripped but he caught me, "Tag, you're it Roza."

He then left with my girls.

I stared wide-eyed.

That's not fair!

I caught up to Alara and tagged her.

She pouted but chased us.

We all ran - more like jogged - for her.

She's only two.

She tagged Mariya.

After tag we played other crazy games and went to the zoo then fair.

**It was soon two o clock and we all went home.**

The girls were going to stay with Olenda for the night.

They told Dimitri they loved him and for him to be careful.

They even made a necklace for him made of sea shells from our trip to the beach last summer.

Me and Dimitri we're laying in my bed.

He gave me a kiss and deepened it.

I returned it and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Roza," I could tell how much he wanted me.

Soon our clothes were coming off and we decided not to use condoms.

Whatever happens just happens.

I was laying in Dimitri's arms his arms were wrapped around me.

I could be pregnant soon...and I felt guilty that our future child may not see their father or...miss a big four years of their lives.

"Roza?"  
"Yea?"  
"If we have a child...do you think they'll fogive me?"  
"Of course, they'll know you were in the military..."  
"If we have a son...will you name him after me?"  
I smiled and nodded then kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Later that day**

It was time for Dimitri to leave.

We were at the airport.

I gave him a hug hating to let go when he pulled away.

"I love you and our girls."

"I love you too."

He gave me a passonate kiss, I pulled away, "Be careful."

He smiled and nodded, "Always."

_**-End**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Dimitri POV:**

The plan was filled with men who were going to war.

I was sitting by the window and a tall pale man sat by me.

He looked healthy but looked like he never worked out.

His hair is light brown and his eyes are saphire blue.

He looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"First time flying?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Y-yea... You don't think this plane will crash?"

I shook my head, "Not likely."

He sunk down in his chair.

I patted his shoulder, "C'mon Man, straighten up."

He slowly sat up and took a calming breathing he then faced me and extended out his hand, "Well, i'm Ivan Zeklos."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Dimitri Belikov."

The plane then took off and to keep Ivan destracted I kept him talking.

"Uhg! Do you men mind? I am trying to listen to my music!"

Ivan and I turned behind us to see a pale man with brown hair and emrald eyes.

Judging by his ego he was raised with the rich.

Ivan smirked, "Dude, maybe you should turn your music."

The guy rolled his eyes, "Look you ignoramus, I have no time for absurdness."

A blonde guy glanced at the guy, "Adrian, just leave them alone."

"You stay out of this Eddie."

Eddie gave him what seemed like a warning face.

Adrian groaned and sunk in his chair defeated.

Ivan and I turned back around.

"Well that was intresting." I told him.

He nodded.

The curtains opened and the General walked in.

"Okay Ladies! Straighten up!"

We all did immediately.

"Now I'm your general, General Hans and you will respect me, others, follow orders, and you will be trained to over your limit."

"Yes Sir!" we all said.

General Hans gave a disaproving look at Ivan and smirked, "You sir, won't last the first hour."

Ivan took a breath, "Well i'm good at engineering and putting weapons together."

General Hans seemed amuzed. "Well done."

He gave me a glance, "You'll be a challange."

What did he mean by that?

He looked over us and gave a disaproving look at Adrian who was sleepping.

Hans gripped Adrian's shoulder and held him in air.

Adrian was still sleep until Hans shook the hell out of him.

Adrian screamed and Hans stopped shaking him,

"Look her boy, I've dealt with lazy people like you. And you're always the first to die. So unless you want to live for four years stay alert." he warned.

He then dropped Adrian to the floor and left us all.

This is going to be a hell of four years...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**I think I might make this story mostly DPOV but a few of Rpov as well. :)**

**Enjoy! Or not. :p But PLEASE review. :D**

**Dimitri POV:**

The plane finally arrived in Omsk Russia.

Ivan was passed out and I shook him awake, "Man, get up."

He opened his eyes, "We're already here?"

I nodded. This had to be one of the fastest planes!

Everyone stood off and began getting off the plane once we were out the russia winter wind hit me.

Ivan's teeth were chattering as well as the others.

"How...could...you...not be...cold?" Adrian said next to me.

I shrugged, "I lived in Russia for twenty-one years."

He nodded and mumbled something like lucky bitch.

I rolled my eyes.

General Hans stepped out the plane and immediatly everyone stood as straight as they could.

Hans smirked, "Well Ladies, welcome to Mother Russia. Now march!"

We all followed behind him he led us into a bus and began calling roll.

Dimitri Belikov

Eddison Castile

Adrian Ivashkov

Joshua Keeper

Christian Ozera

Ralph Sarcozy

Ivan Zeklos

Jesse Zeklos

He then called more people there was over fifty of us.

The bus drove us into the woods and there we saw the camp.

We're going to be worked to death!

There was mud everywhere if not mud it was gravel.

There was ditches and a huge lake with a rope bridge.

I even saw some crocks popping their heads out.

I shuddered. I looked at Ivan who was looking at the towers that had machine guns.

There was a shack on the west side - most likily the place were we would be fixing our weapons.

There was another building with no door - the cafeteria.

And finally a few cabins here and there.

I swear everytime I see a cabin I think of when me and Roza first made love...

I was her gym teacher at school and she was my student.

I was 24 and she was 17...then she got pregnant with our oldest daughter Mariya.

"Dimitri?"  
"Hmm?" I turned behind me to see Eddie.

"You spaced out...not too scared?"  
I shook my head, "I think we'll do fine."  
I heard a chuckle across from me and looked up at Hans.

"Son, you don't think you know. If you think then you'll doubt and before you know it you're over and done with."

I wished these four years were over!

**Rose's POV:**  
It's been almost two days since Dimitri has been gone.

Already we all miss him.

"Mommy? How long daddy gone?" Alara asked.

I signed and sat on the couch next to her.

She crawled on my lap.

"Alara it's going to be four years."

She looked so sad.

I couldn't believe

Mariya will be 11

Kenzie will be 9 and Alara will be 6 when/if Dimitri comes back.

I really hope he does come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: RM owns VA**

**Dimitri POV:**

We were all at the lake in nothing but our boxers.

Talk about being uncomfortable, especially in this cold weather.

"Okay ladies, I want you all to run through this lake and run back. Any questions?" Hans asked.

"No Sir." wesaid but Ralph raised his hand.

"What is it Tubby?" Hans said now face to face with Ralph.

Adrian held his breath to keep from laughing.

"What if we get eaten by the crocs?" Ralph asked.

Hans smirked, "Well that's your problem."

General Hans then backed away and blew his whistle and we all took off.

The water weighing us down. Deeper and Deeper the water went.

It was up to my chest and Ivan for poor Ivan it was up to his neck.

Ivan was ahead of everyone and I was right behind him.

"HELLP!"

I froze to see Eddie getting his arm bitten by the croc. I ran to him grabbing the croc by his tale and using my other hand to pry off his mouth away from Eddie.

The croc tried biting me but I lifted him up and threw him.

"Thank you." Eddie breathed.

I nodded and we ran to the other side of the bank and back.

We were the last two and Hans looked pissed off.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Eddie, when you see your enemy you don't freez up and wait for them to attack."

Eddie nodded, "Yes Sir."

Hans then looked at me, "Good job Belikov, you saved a life."

I only nodded, "Yes Sir." and looked at Eddie's arm. "Is there a doctor here General Hans?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We're _miles _away from the city. You would have to do the best you can with what we got. Everyone go to your assigned cabins and lunch will be ready in three more hours."

We all left to our cabins.

I shared mine with Eddie, Adrian, and Ivan.

There was two bunk beds and a dresser.

Me and Ivan had the top buunks and Adrian and Eddie had the bottom ones.

I looked under the bed and was lucky to find a un used first aid kit.

"Come here Eddie."

He sat beside me on the bed.

His arm was covered in blood, multiple bite marks were engraved, and skin was loose nearly hanging.

It was sickening to look at.

I digged in the aid box and pulled out wipes, stiches, and ointment.

I then cleaned up his would and began stiching.

He flinched and I quickly stopped.

"Bite the bullet Eddie." I told him.

"Easy for you to say." he grumbled.

I looked in his eyes, "Eddie, i've been shot and stabbed before I know what agony is like."

He was silent after that.

Ivan looked pale.

"What's wrong?" Adrian told him.

"This isn't right...they're treating us like army men like back in the day."

Adrian nodded, "Hans is just toughing us up so we can get through the worst of times."

I would've never expected Adrian to say this.

Adrian then looked in the dresser and began pulling out our clothes.

I finally finished Eddie's stiches.

He gave me a thankful smile, "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Do you think there's hot water?" Ivan asked.

I shurgged.

We then began rubbing our body creating heat it took over two hours to get warm and finally we all dressed.

There was a knock at our door,

I opened it to see Ralph, "Dinner finished early."

We all went to the cafeteria shack and waited in line.

My stomach sunk when I saw the food.

It looked like mash potaoes but smelled rancid and was dirt brown, the chef then put hot gravy over it.

Adrian shuddered and took his plate.

We then moved further in line and I wanted to throw up when a chef put a cooked Huge rat on my plate. It was the size of a small lap dog!

Ivan nearly fell over.

We moved to the last bit of the line and thank God we had fresh fruit and vegetables.

We found a table at the far end of the corner.

Everyone was picking at their plate but they ate.

Adrian shuddered, "This is uncalled for. I'd do anything to get a smoked stake."

I nodded that sounded so good.

Eddie gulped, "Well...I guess we eat now."

I decided to eat the rat first and I nearly spit it out but forced myself to swallow it.

Now i appreciate Roza's cooking.

My heart squeezed thinking about her.

I wonder how she and the girls are coping.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" Ivan asked.

"I'm just...missing my wife and daughters."

Ivan smiled, "I have a wife and a son."

Eddie said, "I have a husband and a adopted kid."

We all looked at him shocked.

He then busted out laughing, "Your...faces...i'm kidding! I'm married to a woman but no kids."

We all looked at Adrian who looked like he didn't want to be here.

"You guys are lucky you settled down. I always lived the womanizer life...I would've never thought I be sent here and now I regret it."

Eddie patted his back.

"Okay dinner is done! Please put your left overs in the gig red pot."

General Hans smirked, "And ladies get to use to it. Because until _all _this food is gone you wont have nothing new to eat it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

It's been a whole week since we've been at the Camp and already

we've mastered building weapons in under five minutes.

We've did other extream exercises and ways to build up stamina it makes the Insanity work out look shameful!

I plop down on my bunk trying to regain my breathing.

I heard the cabin door open and Adrian along with Eddie and Ivan fall out on the wooden floor.

The poor fellas were drenched in sweat.

"Dimitri...I can't finish...another week of this..." Adrian weezed.

I nodded understanding, my body ached in places unimaginable.

"Oh man...I just wanna go home." Eddie slowly sat upright and layed against the wall.

Ivan got up and sat on his top bunk.

I smirked at him, "Don't get too comfortable Ivan, Hans is bound to call for a meeting."  
Almost every Sunday Hans calls for a meeting and tells us about out progression and so far we're doing better.

There was a knock on the door and I was surprised to see Joshua.

Lately we've all hanged with him he was the loner type.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey." He limped in. I felt bad for him.

He got shot during our practice Field Experience but managed to "save" five people and take them to the Safe House.

I swear each week gets more advanced.

Joshua sat on the floor next to Eddie. I swear he's a perfect mixture of Eddie and Adrian.

He has the sandy blonde hair like Eddie and the same emrald color eyes and pale skin like Adrian.

It was a comfortable silence then our alarm went off signaling it was a meeting.

We all left to the cafeteria and Hans was there along with a new guy dressed in army clothes. He has jet black hair earlobe length, icy blue eyes and little muscle. I just hope he can take what Hans has instored for him.

Once everyone was settled he began talking, "Okay Ladies, this is Tyler Ozera and obviously he's new, so show him around and what we do, cause i'm sure not going to do it."

With that he left and everyone left leaving Tyler.

I sign I guess i'll show him around, "Hey Tyler."  
He observed me for a moment before he spoke, "Hey..."  
"Dimitri Belikove."

He gave a small smile and I showed him around and taught him how to make weapons but was surprised when he already knew how,

"My dad makes guns...so I kinda grew up learning this."

There was a small blush to his cheeks. I chuckled and nodded, "So which cabin is yours?"  
"Hans roomed me with Joshua, Jesse, and Ralph but i don't know who they are."  
I smirked, "Goodluck because Ralph and Jesse are jackasses."

He groaned annoyed, "Great. So when's training?"  
"Tomorrow we're doing our last Field Experience if i were you i'd run for my life otherwise you'll get shop and there's no hospitals miles away from here."

**A/N: I know this chapter sucks but hopefully i'll get into the mood of typing of this story so it'll be better. Ideas are always welcomed. =)**


End file.
